


Burn Away The Cold

by Firebull



Series: Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 [30]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Asuka never thought she'd miss Jakku. (Star Wars TFA AU)For Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 Day 29: Sand & Numb





	Burn Away The Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is sponsored by Edo and Kylo Ren|Ben Solo having the same German VA. Also running low on fumes, but I'm hoping that tomorrow's will get a bit longer than the past few have been.

Asuka never thought she'd see the day that she'd miss the endless desert of Jakku. She fought her whole life to survive the sandy deathtrap that she got stranded on, waiting for her brother to come back for her. Had to crawl through the corpses of crashed warships in order to get enough scrap to last another day. Her brother never came, but that didn't mean that she gave up on him.

The burning heat was so very different to the icy cold that bit into her skin. She couldn't remember ever having been this cold. And despite what some people on Jakku thought, she was not made out of ice. She'd been forget in fire just like them. A fire she hated, yet a fire nonetheless.

But she'd take being stuck on Jakku forever if it meant that all the people killed by the Society of Light would still be alive. 

She hated them for what they'd done, but mostly she hated Edo. He had everything she ever wanted and thrown it away without a backwards glance. A mother. A father. A home. A life where he didn't have to ration food carefully in fear of running out. Edo'd taken it all and discarded it. Killed some of it even. The father that people told her had been Edo's everything just as Fubuki was hers. She couldn't even stand the thought of wishing him death despite all the years of loneliness and anguish he put her through.

Yet despite taking everything, Edo wanted to take even more. He saw something in her and wanted to take her as a student. Make her a slave to the Light just like he was. 

Well too bad for him. He should've thought things through a bit more instead of listening to a light bulb. Maybe then she wouldn't be here, standing up to him. Their lightsabers locked in battle. Her positioned between Edo and Austin who got injured trying to protect her. Though her arms were getting numb, both from the cold and the pure physical strength Edo used. She'd never be able to beat him like this. So she stopped relying on her own limited strength. 

Asuka closed her eyes. Focused on that fleeting feeling she'd only been able to capture for such short moments, but a moment was all she needed now. She reached out blindly. Something reached back, so dark and alive. It heated her up from the inside, erased every trace of the cold within her. And with bared teeth they pushed back together.

Edo laid on the ground. He starred up at her with wide eyes. Blood ran down his face and soaked into his white uniform from the cut she made. He looked confused and, dare she say it, scared. She couldn't help but wonder if this was how she looked when he hunted her.

How the tables had turned.


End file.
